Anxiety has been defined as an apprehension or concern regarding some future event. Most, if not all, people occasionally suffer some symptoms of anxiety in response to appropriate stimuli. In some individuals, these feelings of anxiety or panic in response to the everyday pressures of life can be overwhelming, rendering the individual an unproductive member of society. Whereas individual group counseling represents the preferred primary mode of therapy, the use of chemotherapeutic agents has proven to be a useful adjunct in the treatment of anxiety, thereby enabling a seriously afflicted individual to regain productive status while undergoing concurrent psychotherapy.
Compounds of the class of benzodiazepines are currently the therapeutic agents of choice in the treatment of anxiety. In particular, chlordiazepoxide, diazepam and oxazepam are commonly used. This class of compounds has a great potential for misuse, particularly among the class of patients undergoing therapy. Moreover, the benzodiazepines generally possess undesired sedative effects and process detracting interactions with other drugs, including for example, alcohol.
Applicants have now discovered a class of novel aromatic 2-aminoalkyl-1,2-benzoisothiazol-3(2H)one-1,1-dioxide antianxiety agents that are generally free from the undesirable effects of the benzodiazepines. The compounds disclosed herein, when practised in accordance with the teachings of this invention help to alleviate such symptoms as excessive fear, worry, restlessness, tension, stress, neurotic depression and are useful in the relief of some personality disorders. Additionally, the compounds of this invention are effective antihypertensive agents which have the effect of lowering blood pressure in patients in need thereof.